If You Only Knew
by xxcarmelaislovexx
Summary: USED TO BE TRAINWRECK He nearly ended her life. He wanted her forgiveness,but she rejected him over and over. He couldn't understand why she acted the way she did. When her horrible past is finally revealed,will he be able to save her before it's too late
1. Crash

**Hey guys. In case you were wondering, no I'm not abandoning my other story Never Too Late. But I saw this challenge on and I just had to respond. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy and feedback is wanted.**

**Ugh, I have officially been reported so I have to change the names to the Camp Rock characters. I know it does't sound like someting I should be complaining about, but it makes me feel like their different people. Oh well...**

**Summary**

**Nick is so excited to finally get his drivers license. But after a horrific accident occurs involving a young girl, will it change their lives for better or worse? **

JONASJONASJONASJONAS

Nate smiled brightly as he tore the white envelope open. Not bothering to read the letter, he grabbed the rectangular card enclosed.

It was finally here.

His drivers license.

"Dude, how come your picture came out so awesome?" Shane questioned, taking a bite from the peanut butter covered apple slice.

Nate continued to grin like a maniac. "Because I'm cool like that. Besides, it was the best day of my life."

The straight haired male swallowed before continuing. "So are you going to take her out for a drive," he asked, referring to Nate's vintage Mustang that had been sitting in the garage for the past few weeks.

Nate rolled his eyes playfully. "No shizit, Sherlock."

"Language, Nathan," Denise warned, walking into the kitchen.

Nate sent his mom an apologetic look. "Sorry. It's not my fault Joe's such an idiot."

Shane laughed. "Yeah," he replied, before realizing he'd been insulted. "Hey!" He reached over to smack his younger brother on the arm, but Nate was too fast.

The curly haired boy chuckled as Joe pouted, shoving another apple slice into his mouth. "So Mom, do you think maybe I could go for a quick drive around the block. Like maybe right now..."

Denise frowned slightly. "I'm not sure, Nathan," she sighed. "But I guess if someone went with you, it wouldn't be so bad..."

Nate groaned. "Mom, I'm sixteen years old! I don't need to be chaperoned everywhere I go. I mean seriously. We all know I'm mature enough to drive carefully. And it's not like I can get attacked by fans while I'm driving."

"Well, actually that's not quite true, Nate. You seem to have forgotten the mall incident," Jason remarked, entering the kitchen, and putting an empty bowl into the dish washer.

Nate shot the older boy a glare. "Not helping," he whispered fiercely.

Denise cleared her throat. "Well, I guess a quick drive around won't be so bad. Make sure you're back in 20 minutes. Dinner should be ready by then."

"Yes! Thanks so much, Mom." he exclaimed, giving Jason a look of triumph.

She laughed before giving him a warm hug. "You're very welcome. And be careful." She kissed his cheek before returning to the boiling water on the stove.

"Well have fun little bro. Don't do anything stupid." Jason and Shane ruffled the younger boys curls.

JONASJONASJONASJONAS

Nate took a deep breath as he wiped his sweaty palms on his dark skinny jeans. He the rear view mirror, and made sure his seat belt was on before putting the key in the ignition. He jumped slightly as the car started. He hadn't expected it to be so powerful.

He put the car into gear and gently pressed the gas, smiling as the car gently pulled out of the driveway.

He turned the steering wheel, and pulled out of he driveway.

There weren't many people driving around so Nick picked up speed, now going at around 10 mph.

He continued to drive down the quiet streets so he wouldn't have to worry about causing traffic. He became more comfortable s the minutes went by and began to drive slightly faster.

Everything's going to be fine, he thought.

Suddenly, Nate slammed on the brakes a a girl stepped right into the path of the oncoming car. He felt the car jerk as the impact occurred.

He snatched he keys from the ignition, tore off his seat belt, and quickly jumped out of the car. He gasped as he saw the girl, no more than sixteen years old, lying on he ground unconscious. Her wrist was red and swollen and she had cuts on her face, as well as a gash on her head.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?" A middle aged woman ran up to them. "I saw what happened from my living room window, and I've already called 911."

She rushed over to the girl to inspect the damage.

Nate wanted to help her, but his body felt paralyzed. His breathing was erratic and his chest felt as if it were on fire.

His eyes darted around. He noticed the smashed iPod about a foot away from the girl's hand. He noticed the small puddle of red around her head. He also noticed the Elvis Costello shirt she had been wearing which now had small bloodstains.

But when his eyes looked upward and he saw the bright red hexagon with four white letters spelling S-T-O-P, his heart nearly stopped.

They're are many different things that could be said to have caused the accident.

It could've been Denise's fault for allowing her sixteen year old son to drive alone.

It could've been Nate's fault for being so sure he could do it.

It could've been the city councils fault not responding immediately to calls that a large tree was blocking the stop sign on the corner of Cleavland Street and Riolite Avenue.

It could've been 16 year old, Kristine Simmons fault for blasting her iPod while taking a walk, and attempting to cross a street while doing so, even though that would've caused it to be her mother's fault as well for being such a witch and forcing Kristine to leave the house before she lost her mind.

But all Nate could think about was the young girl, sprawled on the pavement, possibly dead.

And it was all his fault.

**Sorry it's so short. And I really didn't like this chapter but, hey, you be the judge. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. I'm not updating until I get 10 reviews/comments though!**

**And I'm not sure if I want this story to turn into a romance. You guys let me know what you think.**


	2. Bullseye

**Well, I got an okay response for the story, but I would really like a few more reviews on both of my stories, especially 'Never Too Late'. But anyways, here's chapter two. **

**OH YEAH!! The weirdest thing happened (and yes this has to do with the story). So I imagined the accident in the story occurring on a street with many houses and an island in the middle with trees. (Sorry it's kind of hard to explain. But anyways, I was coming home from school and noticed that they put a stop sign on one of those streets and it was behind a pretty large tree. And my dad was talking about it when I got home and saying how people would probably miss it since they just put it there. So yeah I instantly thought of this story haha. Just thought I would share that little story. Okay so now here's chapter two.**

"Nate, honey. I know it's hard, but you have to eat something." Denise leaded with her son, as the family quietly sat in the nearly hospital café.

Nate sighed loudly, lifting the plastic spoon covered with lasagna to his dry lips.

Jason and Shane glanced at each other worriedly. Although Nate was the quiet one out of the three, he was rarely this antisocial. Unless something was severely bothering him.

After ten minutes of silence, Nate quietly excused himself, leaving the rest of the family to sit and worry.

Nate quickly strode to the bathroom, ignoring the curious stares from other people in the hallway. He walked around a bend down a second hallway, to avoid the entrance area, where the paparazzi were anxiously waiting outside the windows, desperate to catch of glimpse of the trio and their family.

He violently pushed the bathroom door open, letting it slam loudly behind him. Breathing heavily, he stood in front of the mirror.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sides of the sink. His eyes burned with tears, and he squeezed his eyes firmly shut, trying to stop them from flowing.

Memories of what happened earlier that day flooded into his mind.

The flashing lights on the ambulance. The loud piercing sirens. The rushed EMT's trying to save the injured girl. Although he had been frozen in time, he had been able to barely make out their words.

But the part that hit Nick the most was their urgency once they lifted her

off of the ground. although they seemed calm, Nate could tell that they had been desperately trying to get her to a hospital soon.

About an hour later, Nate and his family had been sitting in the waiting room. he hadn't been quite sure why they had stayed. As much as he had wanted to disappear, he couldn't have brought himself to leave.

The doctors wouldn't tell them anything because they weren't family, but he did tell Kristine's mother the girl's condition and unfortunately, wasn't very careful of the volume he spoke at.

The words rang through Nick's ears, echoing throughout his mind.

_"...trauma to the head..."_

_"...about four broken ribs...sprained wrist...broken bone...knee..."_

_"...possible internal bleeding...possible kidney failure...heart stopped...surgery..."_

"Oh, _God_," Nate groaned, as sweat broke out on his forehead. He felt the burning sensation in his throat and barely made it to the bathroom stall in time.

Tears fell from his eyes as his small lunch made it's way back through his mouth. Chunks of orange and yellow gushed from his mouth until he was heaving into the toilet, nothing left to expel.

He collapsed onto the cool, tile, sobs wracking his weak body. He didn't even notice the person walk into the small bathroom and wrap their arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated, his words choked as he struggled to breath.

Denise swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "It's okay, honey. It's gonna be okay."

Denise didn't know who he was trying to reassure most; Nate or herself.

"Look, we're really sorry about all of this. If you want we can pay for all the medical bills and do everything we can to help you out,"The boys' father, Paul, tried to console Kristine's mother.

"No, thank you for the offer, but really, I couldn't accept that," Lisa Simmons smiled softly.

"Really, it's the least we can-," Paul was interrupted, by a doctor and nurse coming towards them.

"Ms. Simmons, could we talk to you in private for a moment." The doctor didn't wait for an answer before walking towards a quiet corner.

The tired woman stood. "Excuse me," she said politely, moving past Paul.

"Do you think she's okay," a quiet voice broke the uncomfortable silence between the family members. After many shed tears, hugs and comforting words, Nick and his mother had returned to the waiting room.

"Dude, she'll be fine. Stop worrying, okay," Shane replied, returning to the game he was playing on his PSP.

Lisa came back, tears running down her cheeks. "She just got out of surgery. Her heart stopped twice during surgery, but she's stabilized now. She's sleeping now, but they said she should be awake soon."

Denise and Paul stood and embraced the emotional woman. Shane and Jason both looked at each other, relieved. Frankie sat playing his Nintendo DS, oblivious to the events occurring.

Nate sat upright in his chair, holding his breath unconsciously. He desperately wanted to see her. But he didn't at the same time.

Minutes passed, and soon enough, Lisa went to go and see her daughter, who had finally awoken.

Kristine groaned as the door opened. She felt like a truck had run over her, not a car. Almost her entire body was in pain. She heard the door open, and tried to turn her head, hoping it was a nurse with painkillers.

"Oh, something wicked this way comes," she said sarcastically, watching her mother slowly approach her bedside.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor. How are you feeling?"

The young girl rolled her eyes. "I was fine until you showed up. And don't pretend you care, either, because you and I both know you don't give a shizit what happens to me."

"Kristine," her mother hissed. "You will _not_ talk to me in that tone of voice. I am your mother, and you _will_ treat me with the respect I deserve."

"Y'know, as cliche as this sounds, I'm already treating you with all the respect you deserve. And seriously, _mother_, I really was feeling better until you came in, so if you could kindly back out of the room, it would be greatly appreciated." The young girl turned her head, listening as her mother left the room.

"Damn it, I need some painkillers, _now_." Moving the arm without the sprained wrist, she pressed the call button.

She heard the door open again. "Well, finally. Can I _please_ get some pain killers now-." She stopped abruptly when she noticed who was standing in the doorway.

Nate Jonas was standing in the doorway of room 514.

_**The**_ Nate Jonas of the Jonas Brothers. Or, as Kristine usually called them, the most overrated, annoying band, _**ever**_.

His curly hair was a mess, and his clothes were rumpled. He face looked as if her hadn't slept in days. And yet, he still looked amazingly attractive.

Not that she would ever admit it.

For one of the first times in a long time, she was speechless. "Um-what exactly are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat loudly, and ran a trembling hand through his hair. "I-I actually ca-came to apologize for what happened..."

_Apologize for what happened..._she thought, before realization struck her.

Nate Jonas had been the cause of this whole mess.

If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown and sleeping under itchy sheets.

She would be sitting at her friend, Brianni's house, eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream from the carton and visiting Jonas Brothers hate sites.

Although Kristine would secretly feel guilty, because for some reason, she had decided to give their music a chance one afternoon, and somehow, had been able to hear past their whiny voices and simple chords, and actually discover the meaning in their lyrics.

But, of course, she wouldn't admit that to anyone. Not even Nathan Jerry Jonas himself.

Which reminded her that he was standing in front of her, waiting for a reply.

"So, you're the oh so famous, Nate Jonas, youngest member of the Jonas Brothers."

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Uh-yeah, yeah that's me...I guess..."

She smirked. "So, you came to apologize..."

"Well, yeah," Nate was surprised that he hadn't panicked yet. Not just at the fact that he had practically killed her, but because she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, bandages and all. Nick was_ not_ good around pretty girls.

She suddenly became angry. "Well, good, because I'm pretty sure the next few months for me are going to be pure hell. I mean, God, can't you so called "rock stars" get over yourselves. You go around driving your fancy new car and look what happens. You're only sixteen. Probably just got your liscence. And I bet you were driving alone too. Ugh, typical celebrities. Always thinking they're invincible..."

Nate just stood, shocked and hurt by her words. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was a complete accident."

She scoffed. "Yeah, of course. Well, I hope you realize how much this "accident" is costing me. I have about four broken ribs, internal bleeding near my kidney, _and_ I broke two bones in my knee, _Nathan_." She spat the words as if they were venom. "And now, I may never be able to play volleyball again. Do you know how that makes me feel? Volleyball is my _life._ I have _nothing_ without it. I _am_ nothing without it..." Her voice cracked. _No, Kristine. Don't lose your composure. You _cannot_ be weak._ _You need to make _him _weak._

Tears burned Nate's eyes as he blinked repeatedly to keep them from falling. _God, I should've known she would hate me. _"Um, okay then." He knew she could hear the hurt in his voice, and he was mildly grateful when she didn't attempt to insult him any more.

He turned on his heel and was almost out the room when he heard her voice call him.

"Oh, and Nate."

He stopped, not wanting to see the satisfied smirk on her face.

"Don't bother coming back here. In case you haven't noticed already, I'm not really a fan." She sneered.

And with those words, Nick left the room, feeling worthless and guilty.

She had done exactly what she wanted. She had broken him. Exactly what she was aiming for.

_Bulls eye._

**Wow, guys. So I entered this contest on so my story can be featured as story of the week. So make sure you guys vote for me. :) And make sure you visit that site regularly. It's awesome for recent news on basically any of your favorite teen stars. And make sure you review/comment por favor. (Oh my Espanol skills are so good. Haha sorry random moment :) )**

**xoxo**


	3. A Little Bit Longer

**OMJ!!! CATRINA SKY REVIEWED MY STORY! AND SHE LIKED IT!!! AND I WON THE CHALLENGE!! Haha, just a little fan girl moment. But seriously, it's like an honor. She's so awesome and an amazing writer. And my story's going to be featured for the entire week!!! Yay!! **

______________________________________________________________________________

"So, if x is less than or equal to y, in which direction would you shade on the graph?"

Nate sighed as he looked down on his algebra notebook. Math had always been his weakest subject, but for the past few days, it seemed nearly impossible for him to concentrate on his schoolwork.

After about a minute of silence, his tutor, Landon, sighed. "Okay, Nate, how about we take a ten minute break. Go eat a snack or something, relax your mind, and then we'll try again."

"Yeah, that's fine," he mumbled, pushing his chair back from the desk in the small office. He walked down the hallway, past the living room, and had almost entered the kitchen, when he heard hushed voices.

"Well, are you going to tell him?" He instantly recognized his mother's voice.

A sigh was heard. "I don't know, Denise. He's been through a lot. You've seen how it's been affecting him. He's barely eating, almost never leaving his room, and he hasn't been talking to anyone."

"He deserves to know, Paul. Besides he'll probably find out sooner or later..." Her words trailed off as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. "Nathan, is that you?"

He walked forward. No point in hiding now. "Yes."

Paul rubbed his face with his hands. He knew his son had heard enough of the conversation to know they were hiding something. "Sit down for a moment, son."

Nate's breath hitched. It must've been serious. Paul never called his sons 'son' unless he meant business.

Once the three sat at the small table, there was silence for a moment. Nick was too frightened to ask what was going on, and the two adults.

"Nathan," Denise began, "Kristine, she-well she hasn't been doing good the past few days, honey. Her fever was at 103 on Tuesday, and Wednesday afternoon her left kidney failed."

Nate took a shaky breath. He had a feeling this would happen. "How is she now?"

The two parents glanced at each other. "She's awake now, but her chances of recovery are about 10% less than they were a week ago."

Denise watched her son's face, waiting for a reaction. When he didn't move, she reached forward to touch his hand, he snatched it back abruptly, and strode out of the room, and practically ran up the stairs, and down the hall to his room.

Slamming the door rather loudly, he locked it and turned towards his dresser in the corner. He hastily opened the top drawer, rummaging through the contents before he found the small baggie.

With trembling hands, he pulled it out, staring at the brownish leaves that it contained. _This is a bad idea,_ he thought. _Number one, it's not even yours, even though David probably already forgot he asked you to hold it. And number two, it's illegal. Besides, you're Nate Jonas. Teen heartthrob, clean cut Disney kid_.

He debated the issue in his mind for minutes. "Screw it," he mumbled, grabbing the lighter, and rolling up the drug.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Nate, come on. We're getting ready to go down to the hospital." He recognized Jason's voice through the door, but his mind was too dazed for him to respond. "Nate," his brother called again.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm coming," he replied, surprised at how raspy his voice sounded.

"Are you feeling okay? You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to." he could practically hear Kevin frowning.

Nick rubbed his temples furiously. "I'm fine. I'll be ready in about 20 minutes." He waited until Kevin's footsteps could be heard heading in the other direction before he flopped back down on his bed again.

He groaned as a wave of nasuea come over him, and moments later he was kneeling in front of the toilet, dry heaving violently.

"Note to self," he muttered, "Never get high again."

He took a shower in record timing and slipped on a gray t-shirt, and black skinny jeans along with blue Converse with black and white striped laces.

He left his hair to air dry, and exited his room, the light in the hall causing him to wince. He heard the voices from the kitchen and could hear the clinking of silverware to plates.

As he neared the kitchen, the wonderful smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

"Nathan," his mother beamed at him. "Here's your breakfast. Did you check your sugar today?"

He grabbed a seat, and stuffed his mouth, shaking his head. "No, but I will when I finish."

The mother nodded, satisfied, and sat with her family.

Nate looked around the table, aware of the suspicious glance Shane was sending him.

He feigned innocence. "What's wrong," he questioned, as the older boys eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." He replied looking down on his plate again.

Nick also looked down, moving the now almost cold food around the plate.

Another note to self; avoid Shane as much as possible.

__________________________________________________________________________

As the family grabbed their coats to leave, the boys parents and Frankie decided to leave first, leaving Joe and Nick to wait for Jason who was in his room trying to find his phon.

"So, Nate," Joe started, noticing how uncomfortable the young teen looked. "What were you doing in your room last night?"

"Nothing, really," he replied simply. "Just thinking about everything that's been going on."

Shane smirked. "Really? Because I noticed an interesting smell coming rom under your door when I went to use the bathroom."

Nate felt the blood rush from his cheeks. Shane knew. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about..."

"Don't play innocent, Nick! You know exactly what I'm saying. Why did you do it? Can you imagine what would've happened if Mom or Dad had caught you. Or even Frankie?" Shane's hands were clenched as fists at his sides, his face turning red with anger.

Nate sighed. "I know, but I'm just stressed out. I needed to take my mind off of everything, and that seemed like the best thing to do at the time. I'm really sorry." He mumbled the last part, his eyes looking at his feet.

Shane ran a hand through his hair, breathing out loudly. He opened his mouth to respond when Kevin came bonding down the stairs. "Found it," he said, waving the Blackberry Storm in his hand.

The eldest Jonas turned to slip on his jacket. Joe shot Nick a look that said 'we'll discuss this later.'

Jason opened the front door, and Shane's demeanor changed instantly. "Jase, pass me the keys. It's mt turn to drive today."

__________________________________________________________________________

"Lisa, how are you?" Denise hugged Kristine's mother, who was trying not to begin sobbing uncontrolablly.

She pulled back, sniffling. "I'm doing okay. She's sleeping now, but she's going to have to wake up soon. They have to put her on dialysis."

Nate's head shot towards them. "Dialysis?" He stood from his chair in the waiting room.

Paul shot his son a stern look. Nate quickly sat down. "Sorry."

Lisa wiped her eyes. "No, it's alright. I was just as shocked as you are. I just never imagined my baby would have to go through something like that..." Th tears escaped once again as Denise engulfed the emotionally wrecked woman in a comforting embrace.

Jason noticed Nick's face go white. "It'll be okay, Nate. The dialysis is supposed to help her. She's going to be fine."

Nick sighed loudly, putting his face in his hands. He was tired of people telling him it was going to be fine. Couldn't they just accept the fact that it wasn't going to be okay.

Couldn't they just give up hope?

__________________________________________________________________________

"Kristine, some people are here to see you," Lisa said, as Nate, JShane, .Jason, and Frankie all walked in.

"Oh how wonderful," Krstine said, although her raspy voice made it difficult to tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Judging from past experience, Nick guessed it was sarcasm.

"Kristine," her mother hissed, "Be polite," she said before walking out.

The girl sighed. "Alright. First of all, I guess I want to say sorry, Nate." He looked at her, astonished, as his brothers looked confused. "I'll admit, I was cruel to you the other day, but it's not entirely my fault, because I was in a lot of pain, and well, you know how girls get when their PMSing..."

Nick blushed furiously at the last bit of information. She smirked, detecting his discomfort.

"Apology accepted," Nate replied, being the gentleman that he was.

Krstine's smile became wider. "Great. But just so you know, this doesn't mean that I'm going to be nice to you or anything like that. We're not friends, we're just acquaintances. Two people who hold no grudges against each other."

Nate fiddled with the metal on his left ring finger. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Cool." Krstine turned to the brother's. "You must be Shane, Jason, and Frankie." she gestured to each one. "I'm Kristine."

Frankie spoke up. "Hi, Kristine. I'm Frankie, the coolest brother. I think you're really pretty."

"Frank," Jason warned, sending him a look.

Kristine laughed, causing butterflies to flutter madly in Nate's stomach. "Hey, Frankie. Thanks for the compliment." She leaned in, pretending to whisper to the young boy. "And if it means anything, I think you're the cutest one."

Frankie's smile widened. "Really," he asked excitedly.

"Really," she replied sending him a radiant smile and a wink.

The three older brothers laughed as the youngest began to blush.

Unfortunately, the moment ended when a man who seemed to be in his thirties walked in. His dark hair help speckles of gray and the bags under his eyes hinted at many lost hours of sleep.

"Ms. Simmons, it's time for your first dialysis for the day."

Nate turned and noticed the frightened look flash through her eyes. But she hid it well. "Well, it's now or never..."

Jason spoke up. "Would you like us to leave the room?"

The doctor looked up. "Well, you're not required to, but sometimes it can be hard to watch."

"Come on, Frank. You want to get something from the cafeteria?" Kevin tried to find an excuse to get Frankie out of the room.

"Yeah," he exclaimed, practically running from the room. A few second later, he ran back saying goodbye to Kristine before disappearing again.

A chuckle was heard from the seat next to Kristine. She has forgotten Nick was even in the room.

"Bye Kristine. Get well soon." Both Shane and Jason closed the door.

She turned towards Nate. "Aren't you going to go with your brothers," she asked, half hoping he would leave, but also hoping he would stay.

Nate shook his head. "No, I'll just stay here. I mean, I don't think anyone would want to be alone during this. and it seems like you and your mother don't really get along, so I guess I don't have a choice."

"My Mom and I get along just fine," she replied curtly.

Nate nodded, smirking. "Yeah, okay."

A pained look crossed her face as the doctor inserted a needle in her arm. "Look, you don't know anything about me or my life so don't go and assume things, okay?" She winced as a tube was practically shoved into her arm.

He merely nodded, not wanting to get on her bad side again.

"Okay, you're all set. I'll just wait here until the first few ounces are cleaned and I'll come check on you in a few minutes."

Kristine winced as a sharp pain shot through her arm. A small river of blood slowly made it way through the tube the doctor has put in her arm. The sight alone was naseuating.

She let out a yelp as another pain as her arm burned again, this time it was worse.

"Okay, that's about three ounces. Everything should go fine. I'll be back in about ten minutes to see your progress" And with that, the doctor was gone, leaving a horrified Nate and an indignant Kristine alone.

"God, this hurts," she groaned, as more blood flowed through the tube.

Nate could barely move. It made him feel even more guilty as he observed the unshed tears that wee glistening in her eyes.

"Are you okay," he asked carefully, watching her lips move, but no sound was heard.

He quietly stood and walked to the side of her bed. Her fists clenched the white sheets and tears began to roll down her face.

"A little bit longer, and I'll be fine," he heard her quietly sing, her voice broken by sobs that threatened to leave her body.

Nate had little time to be shocked over the words that left her mouth before her hand reached his and squeezed it so hard, he couldn't even feel the pain. Tears spring to his eyes as he realized the amount of agony she was experiencing at the moment.

"But you don't know what you've got, 'til it's gone. And you don't know what it's like to feel so low..." Her voice trailed off as she began crying openly, her eyes shut and her face became red.

"And every time you smile and laugh you glow. But you don't even know, no, no..." Her eyes shot open as she saw him, tears running down his face as he continued the song.

"So I'll wait 'til kingdom come. All the highs and lows are gone." He felt her hand tighten around his.

She looked him in the eyes as she sang the last line, and for the first time he didn't see anger or hurt. He saw hope.

"A little bit longer, and I'll be fine."

______________________________________________________________________________

**So, I've finally written another chapter. School's been **_**very**_** stressful lately, so for the few people who are actually reading, don't expect another chapter too soon. Hopefully in the next week or two.**

**Review!**


End file.
